1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to databases, and more particularly to simplified database updating using a telephone system.
2. Background of the Invention
Computer databases are used in many disciplines to store information related to, for example, consumers, inventory, scientific data and the services industries. It is often desirable to access the data stored in a particular database to update the data so that it is accurate for use as reference information for other applications. Specifically, it is often desirable to access a database for the purpose of deleting an item or adding an item.
Accessing data stored in a database can be performed either directly or indirectly. In the direct case, the stored data is accessed by opening a file in which the desired data is stored, the data is modified using, e.g., a text editor via a keyboard or mouse of a computer system, and an updated version of the data is stored. This method is desirable when there is a small amount of data to be modified or entered, and a user has unlimited access to the files that comprise the database.
In the indirect case, there is no direct manipulation of the data files that comprise the database. Indirect manipulation might be practical where, for security reasons, one is not permitted direct access to the data files. Also, if the scope of the data entry or modification is such that the time required for individual data element entry or modification is unrealistic, indirect manipulation is desirable. Indirect manipulation can be accomplished by, for example, developing a software program, such as a macro programmed in the language of the database application itself, that accesses the data files and makes modifications thereto. It is also well known to write programs that will populate a database with predetermined data thereby avoiding having to enter each individual data element. In either the direct or indirect case, however, some knowledge of the data structures of the data files is necessary to properly update individual data elements or a plurality of data elements.
Further, it is often the case that the person charged with updating a database is not in the same location as is the computer system or storage medium on which the database resides. This adds yet another layer of complexity to the task of modifying a database. Thus, it is generally complicated to update information stored in a database.
In view of the database modifying difficulties described above, there is a need for a simple and efficient method for updating a database, even when the person making the changes to the database is not near the computer system on which the database is stored.
In accordance with the present invention, a database can be easily updated by supplying a number to a controller. The controller passes the number to the database and if the number is present in the database, the number is deleted. If, on the other hand, the number is not in the database, the number is added to the database.
More specifically, the present invention is a method of updating a database preferably using a telephone. A telephone call is placed to an access number which provides access to a database. The caller then enters a number to update the database. The number can be a telephone number, social security number or any other identification number. The database is then searched. If the entered number is found as an entry in the database, that entry is deleted from the database. On the other hand, if the entered number is not found to be an entry in the database, the entered number is then added to the database as a new entry. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the caller is given an opportunity to confirm whether the entered number should be deleted or added, as the case may be. The present invention also contemplates the use of an interactive voice response system to aid a caller through the simplified database updating process.
The present invention thus provides a highly simplified method of updating a database wherein the user need not have any specialized knowledge of the data structure of the database files and also need not be in the same location as the database itself.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple and rapid method of updating of a database.
It is a further object of the present invention to facilitate database updating via a telephone.
It is yet another object of the present invention to automatically update a database using a telephone with minimal instruction from the caller.
It is also an object of the present invention to update a database by adding entries to and deleting entries from the database.